Beauty and the beast
by The Truth Is On
Summary: What happens when one of Demelza's old close friends re-appears in her life. This is kind of revenge against Ross as he gets jealous. Not finished yet.
1. chapter 1

**I have decided to do a poldark fanfiction as in Cornwall today so yay. Enjoy. Demelza and Rumpelstiltskin fanfiction. Includes Ross getting jealous because I still dont forgive him.**

 _The wind blew as the invitation letter to the Trenwith Ball was delivered to Nampara. Demelza stomped into the room where Ross was sat._

 _"You are not considering this are you!?" She shouted still glaring at him. "Demelza,I understand for you not wanting to go, but it would do good...hopefully" He said trying to seem reasonable._

 _"Good!? Hopefully!?" She was angry..really angry. "Demelza if it would do any better, you dont have to go..I will go alone" he said but regretted saying it._

 _"Alone!? Ross you promis_ ed that you wouldnt go and see her, not without me" She replied.

"Demelza..I want you to come, not because I promised you, that you would come if i ever were to see her again" He said looking at her in the eye.

He stood up and walked over to her, and whispered "Its always been you"

Demelza seemed to understand and nodded her head. "Fine..I shall go, but don't expect us to be staying long".

Ross laughed "Of course, my love"


	2. The ball

**Quick update..** _Trenwith_ Ross got out of the carriage and helped Demelza get out. "You look beautiful my love" Ross said as Demelza wrapped her hand around his arm.

Demelza smiled, but it vanished as soon as Elizabeth stepped out. "Are you and George going to be on your best behaviour?" Demelza asked Ross.

"I can ask the same about you and Elizabeth" he replied. Suddenly Demelza's grip got strong on Ross's arm as Elizabeth greeted them.

"Ross!" She almost shouted his name out of excitement. But she held back as she saw Demelza standing next to Ross, not forgetting George was looking from the window.

"Elizabeth, its..good to see you" he said aware, that if he showed how happy he truly was, he would be risking his other true love, Demelza. Demelza glanced at him _You can do this_ she told herself.

Demelza looked at Elizabeth straight in the eyes. "It is really good to see you, Elizabeth" Demelza forced a smile. Elizabeth looked shocked seeing Demelza so calm. She slept with her husband for goodness sake. Elizabeth forced a smile as well "You too, Demelza"

Ross looked at them both. _They are both so perfect_ he told himself. George stepped out and greeted them both. Giving Demelza a glare. "Mrs Poldark, its good to see you after our little arguement during the trial" he said glancing at Ross who seemed like he wanted to punch him at this moment.

Demelza fake smiled "Well..I am my fathers daughter after all..like you said"

George faked smiled back. "Ross..how are you?" he asked. "Never been better George" Ross lied. George nodded, and moved aside "Please come in, everybody is waiting"

Demelza stepped inside and at that moment wanted to hide. Many faces turned to her and Ross. There had been rumours going around, that Demelza moved away from Ross with their child.

George looked around "now, now don't stare at our guests" and then everybody looked away, yet still whispered and talked.

Music started to play. "Well then..Demelza my beautiful wife..care to dance with me?" Ross said giving Demelza his hand. "Why of course" Demelza replied and smiled.

After the dance Ross and Demelza had a break. "I shall go and find Verity" Demelza said waving a hand. "I thought I was being kept an eye on" Ross replied. "You seem worthy Ross, I am not going to put you through torture" she said smiling. "Why that wont be torture, it would be heaven" he said and kissed her. Demelza just smiled and went away to find Verity.

Ross sat down, and drank. He glanced up amd saw Elizabeth coming over to him. "Elizabeth what a lovely surprise" He said as she sat down next to him. "Where's Demelza?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity. Ross had a bad feeling about this.

"She has gone to see to Verity" he replied and saw Elizabeth smile. "Well then, would you care for a dance?" she asked. Ross shook his head "Im sure George would"

"Oh George is busy.." she said glancing at George who was being surrounded by people. _Don't do this to Demelza_ he told himself. "Demelza wouldnt mind its just a dance" Elizab **eth** continued. _Just a dance_ he told himself. He looked up and smiled. "Fine but this is the last and only time..got it?" he asked. Elizabeth just smiled and nodded. Elizabeth dragged Ross to dance.

Meanwhile, Demelza was finding Verity but she then bumped into someone. "Oh..I'm so sorry Mr." She said as she dusted herself off. She looked up, and she smiled. "Rumpel" she said smiling still. "Demelza!' Rumpelstiltskin smiled. Everybody turned "Mrs. Poldark" he fixed his mistake.

"What are you doing here?" Demelza asked. "Just visiting, I was hoping to find you actually" he said. "Im sorry I just cant believe your here" she replied as she hugged him. "Well you've certainley changed" Rumpel said. "How's baelfire?? How's Belle??" Demelza asked dismissing what he said. "They are both doing great" he replied smiling. "Thats good, and you?" she asked.

"Im doing excellent, the darkness inside me is gone thats for sure" Rumpel said looking at Demelza. Demelza smiled "Im so happy for you".

"Demelza..I know what will happen but do you want to dance?" Rumpel asked. "But Rumpel you will change into 'the crocodile' as hook would put it" she replied. "Yes but only until we stop dancing please Demelza...I need this" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Im so sorry rumpel" she turned to leave to find Ross again, but she stopped as she reached the top of the stairs finding Elizabeth and Ross dancing with each other downstairs. She turned around again and headed towards Rumpel "Let's go then" she smiled at him, and he smiled back as she took his hand.

They walked downstairs hand in hand. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Something happened as soon as Demelza said " lets go" as her dress turned into a gold beautiful dress, and Rumpel had turned into 'the crocodile' and he was wearing a blue suit which looked like something a prince would wear.

Ross turned to see Demelza looking gorgeous and beautiful "My love, what-" but he was ignored, and given a glare instead. Rumpel clicked his fingers and different music started to play on its own. Everybody gasped.

Demelza put her hand in his and her other on his shoulder, while Rumpel put his on her hip. Everybody backed away, unknown what was happening. Demelza and Rumpel started to dance. "What are they looking at...?" Rumpel asked. "Rumpel they have never seen anything like this before" Demelza explained. "Well they better learn from this" he said. Demelza laughed.

Ross looked at them dancing and drank more. He rolled his sleeves up before he got his woman back. He hated the way he was holding her _how dare he_ he told himself. Captain McNeil already kissed his wife he wont let another.

Demelza looked at Ross and noticed the way he was looking. Anger. She stopped Rumpel. "Rumpel. run. now" She said glancing at Ross. "He does not scare me, Demelza" Rumpel explained. "Rumpel, he will attack you go, I will explain it was nothing" she said. Ross was already coming towards them.

"Go" she repeated. But he stood still. Ross punched him, and then pushed him onto the floor "don't touch her again".

"Come on Demelza" he said walking towards her "we're leaving".

"Ross, no" she simply said. "Excuse me?" he replied. "You were dancing with Elizabeth, why cant I dance with Rumpel?" she asked. "Because Demelza your my wife, you do what i tell you to" he explained. Demelza shook her head "Your wrong" she replied, as she helped Rumpel up.

"May we meet again" she told Rumpel through tears. "May we meet again" Rumpel told Demelza. Rumpel stood up and walked away. "Tell Belle and Baelfire hello" she said as he went out the door.

"Are you happy!?" She shouted at Ross. "Go live with Elizabeth if you wish, but dont come crawling back to me".

Ross noticed all the faces turned to him, he walked up to Elizabeth "We're done" he said angrily.

She was the reason why this happened.

Damn Elizabeth

 **Thankyou for reading! Might continue..might not IDK. But please favourite etc; and hope you enjoyed it** **XXX**


End file.
